Never Forget
by Dansk Angel
Summary: (A one-shot that was based on a song titled "Never Forget" and performed by Greta Salome and Jónsi. Norway x Reader.) Norway really misses you... So what happens when he remembers all the good times you and he shared? He goes to your special spot in hopes of seeing you again...


Norway x Reader

A familiar tune was stuck in his head... The song that his lost love used to sing softly to him in the night... Norway still couldn't believe you were gone. He had been lying awake in bed for a while now, but he just couldn't take it any more. He got up and got dressed, planning to go to the field that was the first place he saw you... 'Maybe she'll be there...' The Norwegian prayed that he would see you just once more... But he knew he probably wouldn't. He unconsciously touched the pin in his hair, a faint smile playing at his lips as he remembered the exact time that you gave it to him.

It was a while ago, about 200 years, to be exact (though for a country, that's only about 10 years). Both of you were out on an amazing date... He was taking you around the town. You saw the pin in a window and dove into the store after telling Norway to wait outside for a moment... You were in luck, as the store clerk had only two left. You bought them, of course... One for him, one for you... You left the store with a smile and when asked, you had simply told him that he would have to wait. He shrugged, apparently fine with it. You were humming happily, smiling and keeping the bag away from him...

Your day out on the town with him was drawing to an end, and both of you decided to get some dinner at a rather high-scale restaurant. At the end of the dinner, you both made your way to the fields. Laying down side-by-side, you had decided that then was the perfect time to give him his gift. "Norway... I bought you something... Close your eyes!" You had giggled and waited for him to do so before gently grabbing his hand and putting a small box containing your gift in it. As soon as he felt it, he opened his eyes, looking at the box curiously. "Go on, open it!" You had seemed so excited... He did as you commanded and stared at the pin, a smile growing on his face. I wasn't often that you got to see him smile like that...

"Takk..." The Norwegian fixed his hair, not needing a mirror. You, on the other hand, needed your mirror to put yours on. When he saw that you had one as well, his smile turned into a grin. It was truly a nice gift... He couldn't have asked for a better way to end a day... Especially not your one year anniversary.

"_... Are you waiting for me...?" He asked the nothingness that surrounded him. He was about halfway there, and now that his memories of you had started, there was no turning back. He misses you... More than he'd care to admit. Another memory of you flashed in his mind:

You were wearing a dress that he had bought you and sitting in front of the unlit fireplace. Denmark was sitting next to you, trying to comfort you. "What's wrong, _?" He came and sat next to your other side. Denmark slowly got up and left, leaving you two to talk it out. You were crying... Not a sight he liked to see.

"Norge, I..." You got choked up on your words. He breathed a sigh of relief, though, knowing that if you were calling him Norge, then you were all right. "I'm pregnant, Norge..." You smiled through your tears and Norway enveloped you in a hug.

"... Are you, really?" He looked into your eyes as you nodded. He was speechless. After what felt like an eternity, he finally spoke: "I'm so happy..." And really, he was. It may have been accidental, but he was happy nonetheless.

After nine months of strange cravings, morning sickness, and hormonal imbalance, you gave birth to a happy baby boy... A baby country that would soon become known as Iceland.

As Norway neared the field, he wiped away a few tears. and then he saw you... In a beautiful long, white dress that he recognized... Your wedding dress... He approached you slowly, praying that you weren't just another illusion. "_?" He tentatively called out your name and Just as he was about to touch your shoulder, you vanished. Another illusion of his.

His fist clenched, he choked back tears. He knew you were gone. You were human, after all... He felt so stupid for believing such a foolish idea. However, the pain and frustration that he felt brought him to his knees... And more memories of you flooded his mind. One in particular seemed to stand out, though... The song.

He began to hum it, remembering how you used to hum it to Iceland to put him to sleep. Remembering how you and he used to sing it together when you both laid in this exact field... Since you had left, he had taught the words to Iceland... But Iceland never bothered to sing it with him anymore...

The grief-stricken Norwegian got a crazy idea. He began to sing, softly at first, but he soon sang out loud enough. "She's singing softly in the night, praying for the morning light... She dreams of how they used to be, at dawn they will be free..." He paused, as if waiting for you to sing your part... When he heard no continuation, he continued for himself. "Memories, they haunt his mind. Save him from the endless night! She whispers warm and tenderly, 'please come back to me...'" Another pause, but this time because he swore he heard your voice.

"... And when the golden sun arises far across the sea, the dawn will break as darkness fades, forever we'll be free!" He was sure of it now; you were singing along with him! He looked around eagerly, but once again didn't see you anywhere... He must have just been imagining it.

"Never forget what I did, what I said when I gave you all my heart and soul! Morning will come and I know we'll be one 'cause I still believe that you'll remember me..." Tears were streaming down his face as your apparition appeared before him again. He continued to sing, though. "She mourns beneath her moonlit sky, remembering when they said goodbye... Where's the one he used to know? It seems so long ago..."

The sun began to rise as he kept singing with your ghost. "And when the morning sun arises far across the sea, the dawn will break as darkness fades, forever we'll be free! Never forget what I did, what I said when I gave you all my heart and soul... Morning will come and I know we'll be one 'cause I still believe that you'll remember me... Oh, I still believe that you'll remember me... Oh, I still believe that you'll remember me!"

One final teardrop rolled down his cheek, and your spirit gently wiped it away. You helped him up and gave him one last kiss and smile... But before you could go, the Norwegian grabbed you freezing fingers. "... _, I've missed you..."

"I know... Norge, I've missed you too. But you knew this was going to happen. I'm ready to go to the Light, but I wanted to see you first. Please, whatever you do... Never forget me." And just like that, you became an angel, and cupping Norway's face, you kissed his forehead before flying up, leaving the Norwegian alone in the middle of the field.

He would never forget anything you did and said... Because he would always remember you.


End file.
